finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Round (summon)
Ultimate End'''QZOb7is19Lg '''Knights of the Round, also known as Knights of Round, (ナイツオブラウンド Naitsu obu Raundo) is the most powerful summon in Final Fantasy VII. It can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the map, which can only be accessed with a Gold Chocobo, or as part of the Master Materia set received from the Kalm Traveler after defeating Emerald Weapon. When summoned, thirteen medieval knights appear and slash the enemy party. Its attack is called "Ultimate End" and strikes the enemy party multiple times. The knights themselves each attack with different weapons and spells (according to Ultimania Omega). * The first knight attacks with a long sword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade, * The second knight attacks with a lance, * The third knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like Fire magic, * The fourth knight attacks with a mace, * The fifth knight attacks with a long sword, * The sixth knight attacks with a hammer, * The seventh knight attacks with a wand and casts what looks like Blizzard magic, * The eighth knight attacks with a trident, * The ninth knight attacks with a staff and casts Comet on the target, * The tenth knight attacks with a naginata, * The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe, * The twelfth knight attacks with a sword, * And the thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. Although not stated outright, it is obvious that the final knight is King Arthur himself, because of his grander entrance and attack. This particular knight is released as a figure as part of the first Final Fantasy Creatures set, with the given name of Arthur, which confirms the identity of the knight.Also the next-to last two knights should me Perceval and Lancelot,since it's believed that Perceval wields an axe and Lancelot a sword. Stats Knights of the Round costs 250 MP to cast. Knights of the Round is a series of 13 individual attacks hitting all enemies with piercing damage each time. At its maximum, Knights of Round can do up to 129,987 damage to a single target. It takes one use of Knights of the Round to destroy most enemies. The only exceptions are the WEAPONs Emerald and Ruby and Safer∙Sephiroth, but if the party is sufficiently leveled, it takes at least two uses to defeat Sephiroth, and many successive casts to defeat the WEAPONs. However, it is ill-advised to cast it on Ruby WEAPON, as it will counter with the most powerful spell in the game, Ultima. However, combining it with Hades in a W-Summon negates the risk, as Ruby WEAPON will be paralyzed. Alternatively, it can be linked to an HP Absorb materia, which will make sure that the caster has 9999 HP and will be able to survive Ultima. Also, pairing it with a steal as well materia will allow for 13 attempts at stealing from the enemy. Knights of the Round will not work with Quadra Magic, whether it is linked to the specific Knights of the Round materia or to the Master Summon materia. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 50000 *Level 3 -- 200000 *Level 4 -- 300000 *MASTER -- 500000 Status Change *Magic +8 *Magic Defense +8 *Maximum HP -10% *Maximum MP +20% Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After The Knights of the Round also appear in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After, when Kaze summons them to destroy the Object Novas around the world. *A bladestorm of bonds, Sword Viridian! *The squall of fortitude, Kingdom Blue! *And finally, a prideful gale, Warrior Platinum! Followed by saying: "Slaughter! I summon you, KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" Etymology The Knights of the Round are actually the main characters in the Arthurian legends of Britain. King Arthur is the leader of the knights, wielding the Excalibur. When called, the knights will assemble at the Round Table. At one time, a knight that opposes the king and betrayed him by the name of Mordred. Arthur assembled his knights to a battle to the last man with the traitor, in which Mordred was slain and King Arthur was fatally wounded. Sir Bedivere, who is the only survivor, brings the King to Avalon to rest until he is needed to rule Britain again. Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Articles With Videos